Anee-san! Onegai!
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Suatu malam sepulang dr supermarket Sasuke didatangi oleh malaikat maut yang berencana ingin mencabut nyawanya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke memberikan usul pd malaikat maut itu untuk memberikannya keringanan dgn cara mengabulkan apapun permintaan yang malaikat maut itu minta. Ttp bagaimana kalau misalkan malaikat maut itu meminta dirinya melakukan 'itu' & menghamili seseorang?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Title : Anee-san! Onegai!**

**Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Warn! : EYD Abal, Alur cepaaaaaaat, Typo banyak banget, OOC, OC, Gajeeee, and many more...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy it!**

Pada suatu malam, terlihat sesosok orang misterius berjubah hitam sedang menatapi kota Konoha dari salah satu atap gedung dengan mata menyipit. Mata biru ruby itu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri menatapi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di bawahnya dengan pandangan yang tajam hingga sampai pada akhirnya tatapan itu berakhir pada sebuah toko supermarket di persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak.

Ckring...!

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" seru seorang kasir supermarket pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan keluar dari supermarket.

Orang misterius yang berada di atap gedung itu tersenyum disaat melihat pemuda yang baru keluar dari supermarket itu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian sepasang sayap hitam berukuran besar tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang punggungnya. Sayap itu berkibaran dengan gagahnya sampai-sampai beberapa helai bulu sayapnya itu sedikit berterbangan melawan arah angin yang dibuat oleh sayap tersebut.

Dan tak lama kemudian, orang misterius itu mengepakkan sayapnya secara perlahan-lahan. Bersama dengan kepakkan sayap itu, tubuh orang misterius itu juga ikut melayang mengikuti arah angin yang dibuat sayap tersebut dan kemudian orang itu mulai terbang mendekati pemuda itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Dasar Itachi. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku belanja. Sudah tahu aku sedang belajar. Mentang-mentang pengantin baru, adiknya sendiri tak diperdulikan lagi." kata pemuda itu geram seraya berjalan berbelok kearah kanan.

Lalu di pertengahan perjalanan menuju rumah, orang misterius berjubah tadi tiba-tiba saja muncul dari atas langit dan menepi di depannya. Pemuda itu hampir saja terkejut setengah mati ketika orang misterius itu tiba-tiba menepi didepannya, namun karena memang dia keturunan dari marga Uchiha yang dikenal dengan wajah stoicnya, dirinya sukses menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan menyerukan trademark 'Hn' kebanggaan marganya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, umur 17 tahun, tinggal di kota Konoha bagian blok 3-A. Baru saja lulus wisuda SMA di sekolah terkenal bernama 'Goukusen', dan sekarang sedang memikirkan masa depannya sebagai seorang pengusaha di salah satu perusahaan Uchiha Corp untuk menggantikan kedudukkan ayahnya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku yang memang umurnya sudah sangat tua untuk memimpin perusahaan Uchiha Corp." Seru orang misterius tersebut dengan nada di sok keren sambil tersenyum seakan-akan ia bangga atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kehidupanku se-detail itu? Dan darimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Hm...hm...hm. Kau terkejut 'kan? Yah, sudah sepantasnya kau terkejut. Hal itu sudah biasa bagiku. Tetapi maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu banyak hal sekarang. Aku tak punya waktu lagi..."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa melompat setinggi itu dan melewatiku dengan mudahnya tadi? Orang biasa tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Apakah kau itu superman?" potong Sasuke datar.

"Eh! superman? Apaan tuh? Aku bukan superman yang kau sebutkan itu! Tidak bisakah kau lihat sayap yang berada dibelakangku ini?! Hora! Mite-mite!" seru orang misterius tersebut seraya menggerakkan sedikit sayapnya bermaksud ingin memberitahu keberadaan sayapnya itu pada pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Hn, jadi kau bukan superman. Kalau begitu mungkin gatot kaca" balas Sasuke mengabaikan sayap orang misterius itu.

"Gatot kaca itu punya kumis! Dan aku tidak punya kumis...!" balas orang misterius tersebut seraya membuka tudung jubahnya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Tak pernahkah kau membaca buku atau sekedar melihat gambar gatot kaca?, gatot kaca itu memakai selendang dan baju wayang. Bukan memakai jubah atau mempunyai sayap. Tidak bisakkah kau membedakannya?" lanjutnya seraya memandangi penampilannya yang sangat tertutup tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kau seorang perempuan. Kalau begitu mungkin kau adalah Wonder Woman"

"Chigaun yo! Tidakkah kau lihat sayap ini hah?! sayap hitam ini! Aku Shinigami! Sejak tadi aku sengaja menunjukkan sayap ini padamu?! Apa kau tak melihatnya?!"

"Hn"

"Apa-apaan kata 'Hn' mu itu?!" balas gadis Shinigami itu dengan dahi yang ditumbuhi beberapa perepatan siku-siku.

Diam sejenak, Sasuke dan gadis Shinigami itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tatapan mata mereka berdua begitu dingin dan menusuk hingga sampai-sampai mengundang suasana yang tegang dan suram disekitar area yang dikelilingi oleh mereka berdua.

"Ekhem, baiklah. Lupakan hal yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Namaku Yamanaka Ino! Salah satu Shinigami terkenal di dunia roh..." mulai orang misterius itu.

"Hn, narsis"

"Jangan mengejekku! Aku memang Shinigami terkenal disana! Aku lahir dari keluarga Yamanaka yang dikenal Shinigami terhebat seantero dunia roh. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga terkenal di sekolah Shinigami karena selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolah Shinigami dan hari ini adalah hari yang penting karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aku pertama kali di tugaskan menarik roh seseorang agar aku bisa menjadi Shinigami yang sah nantinya. Dan orang yang menjadi targetku adalah kau Uchiha Sasuke! Jadi sekarang aku harus mencabut nyawamu!"

"..."

Kriik...kriik...kriik!

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Dan apa-apaan ekspresimu itu? Apa kau tak takut kalau nyawamu kucabut?!" tanya Ino sambil memandangi wajah stoic Sasuke yang masih tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Kau bilang kau Shinigami?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino

"Iya"

"Dan kau bilang, kau ingin mencabut nyawaku?"

"Iya, benar" sahut Ino dengan bangganya.

"Kau kira aku percaya?"

"Eh?"

"Mana ada shinigami berwujud perempuan sepertimu. Yang kutahu Shinigami itu bentuknya seperti monster yang besar, dan mempunyai sayap yang bengkok dan melengkung-lengkung seperti sayap kelelawar. Kalau kau? Kau tak memasukki kriteria itu sama sekali. Lagipula kalau pun kau itu Shinigami, kau seharusnya mempunyai tongkat atau senjata seperti senjata bulan sabit atau semacamnya."

"Apa kau gila? Mana ada bentuk Shinigami yang seperti itu! kau terlalu banyak baca manga. Dan juga, aku punya kok senjata yang kau jelaskan itu, lihat senjataku ini" balas Ino sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan mengepalkan jemarinya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul seberkas angin hitam di kepalan tangan kananya. Angin itu berkumpulan di kepalan tangannya dan membentuk sebuah garis horizontal layaknya seperti tombak. Dan kemudian di ujung kiri angin hitam itu, tiba-tiba langsung membentuk sebuah lengkungan dengan ujung yang tajam layaknya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit. Angin hitam itu menghilang ketika Ino mengayunkannya secara diagonal. Lalu setelah itu muncullah bentuk seperti tongkat berujung pisau sabit yang besar dibalik angin hitam yang menghilang tadi. Tongkat itu terlihat sangat besar dan kuat, apalagi pada bagian pisau berbentuk sabit itu, seakan-akan senjata itu memberikan kesan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya?, Uchiha Sasuke" kata Ino sambil menyeringai dengan menekankan suaranya pada nama pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Oke, sekarang aku percaya. Lalu sekarang kau ingin mengambil nyawaku?"

"Benar"

"Harus sekarang?" tanyanya lagi. Jujur Sasuke sekarang merasa sedikit khawatir, karena ia masih belum siap untuk mati. Didalam fikirannya ia masih belum melakukan banyak hal di dunia ini. Dirinya masih belum siap untuk menerima kematian ini. Andai saja ia bisa mencari cara untuk kabur dari ini semua. Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

"Iya"

"Apakah tidak bisa diundur lagi?" tanyanya lagi mencoba berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Iie, aku harus mematuhi peraturan atasan. Dan tepat waktu itu adalah kesan yang bagus bagiku"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan uang? Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau inginkan"

"Aku tak mau uang. Lagipula untuk apa aku punya uang. Hidupku sudah cukup diatas rata-rata"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian?" ulang Ino sedikit tertarik. Dan disinilah Sasuke mengeluarkan bisa beracunnya. Ia menyeringai tipis dan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Iya benar, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian? Contohnya seperti membuat sebuah permintaan, misalkan seperti kau menyuruhku untuk apa gitu? Dan jika misalkan aku bisa memenuhi permintaan itu maka aku bebas dari kematian, dan kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhinya, maka akan sebaliknya. Bagaimana?" lanjut Sasuke berusaha membodohi seorang gadis yang berada didepannya itu.

Ino terdiam memikirkan tawaran Sasuke tersebut. Ia merenungkan tawaran itu lumayan lama, dan gara-gara renungan lama itu. Sasuke sedikit merasa tak sabaran. Wajahnya membentuk sebuah siku-siku merasa ingin sekali berteriak bahkan merasa ingin menjambak rambut kuning seorang gadis yang berada didepannya.

"Tidak bisakkah kau lebih cepat sedikit...kakiku terasa sangat keram nih" bisik Sasuke menahan amarahnya. Lalu akhirnya Ino tersadar dari renungannya dan berkata

"Baiklah aku menyetujui tawaranmu. Cuma hanya membuat sebuah permintaan bukan? Oke...aku akan meminta sesuatu padamu, aku minta padamu untuk..."

"Dengar, hanya yang masuk akal, kau tahu 'kan aku hanya manusia biasa, yang tak bisa melakukan segala hal yang mustahil sepertimu jadi mintalah yang masuk akal" potong Sasuke.

"Oke, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin sekali aku lihat sejak aku berumuran 14 tahun. Dan hal itu ingin sekali kuutarakan kepada seseorang yang memang mau melaksanakan permintaanku itu. Jadi selagi ada yang mau, maka aku akan mengatakannya..." dia berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya bergerak gelisah seakan-akan ia merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Meskipun dirinya ingin mengutarakan keinginannya kepada pemuda yang berada didepannya itu, tetapi dirinya merasa masih belum siap karena takutnya pemuda yang berada didepannya itu akan marah padanya dan akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan yang mampu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Tetapi memang karena dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Dan memang karena penasaran yang besar akan hal yang ia inginkan itu, ia jadi merasa percaya diri dan tak memperdulikan rasa malunya kepada pemuda didepannya itu. Dengan badan yang tegap, ia menatap Sasuke dan kemudian berkata...

"Aku ingin kau melakukan seks didepanku dan buat orang yang melakukan seks denganmu itu hamil. Dan jika kau berhasil melakukannya, maka aku berjanji aku tak akan mengambil nyawamu dan untuk bonus, umurmu akan kutambahkan sebanyak 50 tahun sebagai ucapan terima kasihku nanti kalau misalkan kau bisa membuatku puas." Mintanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengar permintaan Ino tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan hampir saja terkulai jatuh. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata Shinigami yang didepannya itu mesum juga. Meminta sesuatu hal yang terlalu berlebihan yang benar-benar diluar otaknya. Memang sih Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun, segala hal yang sulit pun bisa ia kerjakan dengan baik. Tetapi kalau misalkan masalah seks...oh tuhan, dia benar-benar tak berpengalaman.

"Kau serius ingin aku melakukan itu kepada seseorang?" tanya Sasuke merasa masih tak percaya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang kalau ia itu tak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam hal persetubuhan tetapi memang dasar ia itu keturunan dari Uchiha, rasa gengsinya itu berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Iya, aku ingin melihat itu secara langsung. Kau tahu 'kan di dunia roh kami seorang Shinigami tak pernah di perbolehkan menonton hal itu. Jadi sebagian dari kami nekad datang ke bumi dan menyamar jadi salah satu masyarakat jepang hanya untuk mencari film BF untuk di tonton. Tetapi meskipun begitu, aku merasa kurang puas karena hal itu tak bisa kulihat secara langsung dan hanya bisa kutonton lewat televisi. Jadi aku ingin melihat itu secara langsung dan aku ingin mendengar suara alami seorang gadis itu berteriak memanggil pasangan seks-nya dengan seksi, ouhh~ membayangkan hal itu, aku hampir basah~"

"Hentai"

Twitch!

"Apa yang kau katakan konno yarou!"

"Hentai"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! itu terdengar memalukan tahu!"

"Itu kenyataan. Kau memang hentai"

Twitch!

"Perjanjian kita dibatalkan! Kau akan mati sekarang!" seru Ino seraya berlari mendekati Sasuke namun sebelum Ino hampir mendekat, Sasuke langsung menghentikannya dengan menyuruhnya berhenti berlari dan kemudian ia berkata...

"Baik, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku akan melakukan hubungan seks dengan seorang wanita sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Tetapi bersabarlah, berikan aku waktu, karena aku juga membutuhkan pasangan yang mau melakukan itu padaku"

"Oke, aku akan memberikanmu waktu sampai besok lusa, jika kau tak bisa memenuhi permintaanku pada lusa besok maka bersiap-siaplah menerima ajalmu. Aku akan pergi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino menebarkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan mulai mengepakkannya secara perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya tubuhnya melayang sekitar 80 centi dari tanah.

"Tetapi, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu kalau aku sudah mendapatkan seks partner-ku?" tanya Sasuke buru-buru mencoba mengambil waktu sebelum Ino terbang meninggalkannya.

"Kau tak perlu menghubungiku, karena aku akan terus mengawasimu dari atas sana jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Jaa~" Lanjutnya hingga akhirnya ia terbang tinggi meninggalkan Sasuke yang galau dibawahnya.

TBC

**A/N: Huwaa! akhirnya selesai chapter satu ini berakhir juga. Gomenasai Minna! aku malah update fic baru. Padahal fic-fic yang sebelumnya belum selesai. Sekali lagi gomen Minna m(_ _)m. Oh iya, untuk yang menunggu fic HNJP, nanti insya Allah aku akan update minggu depan yah^^v**

**yah soalnya fic tersebut sedang dalam masa pengetikan jadi tunggu saja ya...**

**Yosh! aku tinggal dulu, bye-bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Title : Anee-san! Onegai!**

**Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Warn! : EYD Abal, Alur cepaaaaaaat, Typo banyak banget, OOC, OC, Gajeeee, and many more...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy it!**

Keesokan harinya Sasuke terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan rambut dan wajah yang 'acak-acakkan'. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Shinigami yang ia temui semalam. Ia seringkali menghela nafas pada pagi hari itu hingga sampai pada akhirnya ia menoleh ke kalender meja yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Mata onyx-nya terpancar sayu ketika melihat kalender kecilnya itu. Biasanya kebanyakan sang keturunan Uchiha tak pernah kenal apa itu namanya gelisah ataupun khawatir, apalagi kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, karena menurut mereka setiap permasalahan pasti akan ada solusinya, namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Yah salah satu keturunan Uchiha ini tak mempunyai solusi apapun soal permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi itu. Karena baginya, permasalahan ini tak seperti permasalahan yang pernah ia hadapi semasa hidupnya, dan ia mengira hal ini tak ada solusinya, karena hal yang ia hadapi sekarang bukanlah manusia melainkan S-h-i-n-i-g-a-m-i atau bisa disebut juga dewa kematian. Coba fikirkan, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika sudah bertemu dengan Shinigami? Pasti nyawa kalian sudah dicabut oleh mereka bukan? Sudah syukur ia bisa nego dulu sebelum dicabut nyawanya.

Tetapi memang nasi sudah menjadi bubur, keringanan yang ia minta malah membuatnya jadi tambah pusing. Bagaimana tidak pusing coba? Dia disuruh menghamili seorang wanita?! Apakah itu mungkin, hey! Dia itu Uchiha! Apakah ia mau menghamili seorang wanita? Lalu bagaimana dengan harga dirinya? Apakah harus dipendam dalam-dalam ke tanah dan selalu memakai topeng seumur hidupnya untuk menyembunyikan mimiknya yang akan jadi kotor di mata penduduk?!

Semalam ia menjawab 'iya' karena dirinya sedang panik, jadi ia tak bisa memutar otak briliannya semalam. jadi, seperti inilah dia, duduk di tempat tidur, termenung memikirkan nasibnya yang mungkin sudah diujung tanduk.

Yamanaka Ino, itulah nama Shinigami yang ia temui semalam. Dialah yang membuat Sasuke terpojok hingga akhirnya menyahuti permintaannya dengan perkataan 'iya'. Cukup sadis memang si Shinigami tersebut, ia bisa membuat sang Uchiha bungsu yang dikenal sebagai pangeran es itu tak bisa berkutik sama sekali dengan permintaannya bahkan sampai-sampai bisa membuat si pangeran es itu keceplosan dan akhirnya menjawab 'iya' pada permintaan mesumnya. Mengingat hal bodoh tersebut, Sasuke jadi harus meremas rambut pantat ayamnya keras-keras, apalagi ketika ingat kalau ia hanya diberikan waktu 2 hari oleh Shinigami mesum itu untuk mencari seorang wanita yang mau melakukan hubungan seks dengannya.

Selang beberapa menit Sasuke berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri, Sasuke akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya yang sudah tak karuan itu, dan selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi bermaksud untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya dan ketika sesampainya disana tepatnya ketika membuka pintu––berdirilah sesosok gadis manis berambut pirang bergaya twintail sedang bersiaga mengetuk pintu kamarnya, namun ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika menyadari kalau orang yang ingin ia bangunkan tersebut sudah membuka pintu lebih dulu sebelum dirinya.

Wajah gadis itu bulat chibi, sehingga terkesan terlihat manis dan lucu. Sifatnya terlihat dewasa meskipun tubuhnya kecil, matanya berwarna biru sapphire dan bibirnya berwarna merah cherry. Saat ini gadis itu memakai gaun terusan berwarna orange lengkap dengan celemek bergambar rubah kecil di tengah-tengahnya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum manis ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan Sasuke, namun bukan berarti hormat kepada Sasuke tetapi ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit menunduk dan tertutupi beberapa barisan pony ravennya.

"Yukatta, kau sudah bangun Sasuke-kun. Aku baru saja ingin mengetuk pintumu tadi. Ayo kita sarapan bersama-sama. Itachi-kun sedang menunggumu dibawah" seru gadis pirang itu ramah sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berdua berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri, tepatnya ketika dirinya dan gadis pirang didepannya ingin berbelok kekiri. Ia ingin mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, namun nihil ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan kemudian menubruk punggung gadis pirang didepannya hingga sampai gadis itu terdorong kedepan dan menubruk dinding didepannya.

Gadis pirang itu sesekali merintih kesakitan di dinding karena tubrukkan tadi agak lumayan keras dan sedikit kuat menabrak tubuhnya. Apalagi disaat kedua buah dadanya tergencit antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berada dibelakang tubuh gadis itu dengan menahan kedua tangannya di dinding bermaksud untuk menahan tubuhnya yang berhimpitan dengan gadis tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu, tetapi entah iblis apa yang merasukki dirinya, ia tiba-tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika ia mencium aroma citrus yang sangat harum itu keluar dari leher jenjang gadis pirang itu. Dan juga ia merasakan sensasi yang sangat enak sekali dibagian selangkangannya, apalagi ketika gadis pirang didepannya itu menggoyangkan pinggangnya bermaksud mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauhinya. Karena kelakuan gadis itu, batangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja langsung menegak dan menyentuh kuat bokong gadis pirang didepannya.

"Ahn~ Sasu...keh...kun" desah gadis pirang tersebut ketika batangan Sasuke mulai ia rasakan. Sebenarnya ia berniat mengatakan kalau batangan Sasuke itu menyentuh bokongnya, namun karena ia merasa malu, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendesah dan menyerukan nama Sasuke yang berada dibaliknya saja.

"Naruto-san! Apa Sasuke masih tertidur?" teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan.

"!"

Karena mendengar suara tersebut, Sasuke tersadar atas perbuatannya itu dan akhirnya mundur menjauhi tubuh mungil gadis yang tertempel di dinding tersebut. Mata Sasuke melebar dan merasa terkejut atas apa yang ia lakukan tersebut. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu? apakah ini yang namanya nafsu? Tetapi kenapa harus dengan dia? Batinnya.

"Ano, Naruto-nee, gomen, aku tak sengaja. Tadi aku tersandung. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seru Sasuke merasa bersalah saat melihat gadis pirang bernama Naruto itu tak menggerakkan tubuhnya sejak tadi.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bisa tersandung? Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Naruto seraya memutar tubuhnya serta merapihkan pakaiannya yang terlihat sedikit agak kusut.

"Aku...entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba tersandung saja Naruto-nee. Sekali lagi mohon maafkan aku" balas Sasuke sopan.

"Hufft...iya-iya, aku maafin kok..."

"Naruto-san?!" seru pemuda asing itu memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Ha'i, dia sudah bangun kok Itachi-kun!" sahut Naruto menjawab suara itu.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita sarapan, Itachi-kun sudah menunggu kita di meja makan. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana sifat Itachi kalau sedang sarapan? Ayo" canda Naruto kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya bermaksud menyahuti candaan Naruto. Naruto mengerti maksud dari anggukkan kepala Sasuke, ia hanya membalas anggukkan Sasuke dengan senyuman dan mulai kembali memimpin perjalanan menuju meja makan. Naruto sudah lama mengenal Sasuke...tidak, bukan. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja, melainkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Karena ia adalah seorang akunting pribadi kepala keluarga Uchiha, yakni Fugaku Uchiha. Ia menjadi akunting pribadi Fugaku tepat ketika Fugaku mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatnya. Yah, Naruto dulu adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yayasan yang kecil. Naruto adalah anak yang pintar di yayasan, ia adalah orang yang ceria dan pintar bergaul. Bahkan sejak ia berumur 14 tahun, ia cepat mendapatkan teman di rumah yayasan itu. Naruto sangat suka menghitung, bahkan karena saking sukanya, ia sampai-sampai nekad menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli buku pelajaran matematika.

Lalu setibanya ia dirumah yayasan, ia langsung mempelajari setiap inti dan isi dari buku matematika tersebut, tanpa menyadari kalau buku yang ia beli adalah buku pelajaran tingkat SMA kelas tiga yang memang bukanlah tingkatan umurnya. Tetapi meskipun demikian, Naruto bisa menyelesaikan setiap soal di buku tersebut, bahkan sampai halaman dibuku tersebut habis. Pada umur 16 tahun, Naruto mulai menunjukkan otak briliannya ke muka umum, tepatnya ketika dirinya diundang mengikuti kontes matematika seantero Konoha yang tentunya telah dijuarai olehnya. Dan pada saat itulah, Naruto dan Fugaku bertemu dan mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatnya hingga sampai pada akhirnya dijadikan akunting pribadinya pada umur 16 tahun. Naruto selalu mengikuti setiap perintah Fugaku dan selalu mengikuti apapun yang diinginkan Fugaku sebagai bosnya.

Ia terus melayani Fugaku sebagai akunting pribadinya, bahkan karena saking setianya, setahun kemudian Naruto dipercayai oleh Fugaku untuk mengajari setiap pelajaran yang ia ketahui kepada kedua anaknya (les private) termasuk pelajaran matematika. Kedua anak Fugaku adalah Itachi dan Sasuke. Awalnya Itachi dan Sasuke itu adalah anak yang malas belajar, karena mereka merasa 'Meskipun bodoh, mereka masih bisa hidup dengan uang ayahnya'. Umur Itachi setara dengan umur Naruto saat itu, yakni 17 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke berumur 13 tahun. Lalu sekitar 4 tahun kemudian, Fugaku mewarisi salah satu perusahaannya kepada anak sulungnya, yakni Itachi. Itachi mendapatkan kepercayaan dari ayahnya untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan bagian barat. Dan Naruto yang sejak awal menjadi akunting pribadi Fugaku, kini telah menjadi akunting pribadi Itachi dan selalu mengikuti Itachi disaat sedang senang maupun susah. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Itachi dan Naruto saling mencintai dan lusa lalu ia pun menikah dan tinggal di sebuah rumah besar berdua sampai pada akhirnya sang adik Itachi datang untuk tinggal sementara dirumahnya. Adiknya tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Yang memang juga dicalonkan sebagai direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha corp dibagian Osaka.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hei Sasuke? Tanggal berapa kamu akan dilantik menjadi direktur salah satu perusahaan kita di Osaka?" tanya pemuda tampan berambut buntut kuda kepada Sasuke setelahnya selesai sarapan.

"Tanggal 26 May" sahut Sasuke santai. Yah, sekarang ia kembali santai karena akhirnya dirinya aman. Ternyata kakak iparnya a.k.a Naruto tak menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Itachi. Oh tuhan, ia sungguh beruntung sekali mempunyai kakak ipar seperti Naruto. Coba kalau misalkan Naruto memberitahukan hal ini kepada Itachi, maka habislah dirinya. Ia pasti akan dibunuh oleh Itachi dan yang lebih menakutkannya lagi, ia pasti akan diasingkan dari marga Uchiha karena telah melakukan hal yang tak senonoh seperti itu kepada kakak iparnya.

"Oh begitu ya. berarti dua minggu lagi dong. Ya sudah, yang semangat yah?" dukung Itachi seraya menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

"Hn"

"Iya, ganbatte ne. Sasuke-kun" ikut Naruto mendukung.

"Ha'i. Arigatou ne Naruto-nee"

Setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut. Itachi melesat bangun dari kursi meja makannya dan melesat mengambil tas kantornya di sofa yang diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berada di kursi meja makan dan memakan salad tomatnya dengan hikmat tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali.

"Itachi-kun, dasimu kelihatan tak rapih. Sini biar kurapihkan" tawar Naruto sambil merapihkan dasi Itachi.

"Arigatou. Ano...Naruto-san..." panggil Itachi raggu-ragu kepada Naruto yang sedang merapihkan dasinya.

"Hm, nani?" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kearahnya sekilas.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi semalam. Aku tak menyangka aku harus meeting lagi semalam. Padahal pas malam pernikahan kita, seharusnya aku bisa berduaan denganmu, tetapi ternyata malah tak bisa berduaan dan harus meninggalkanmu malam itu, dan semalam pun juga demikian. Maafkan aku, aku janji nanti malam pasti kita bisa melakukannya." Bisik Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Itachi-kun, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Tapi, aku merasa tak seperti bersifat layaknya seorang suami yang baik bagimu"

"Itachi-kun, tak apa-apa. Tak melakukan hal itu bukan berarti kau bukanlah suamiku. Kau tetaplah suamiku dan selamanya menjadi suami yang kucintai dan baik hati. Aku tak mengutamakan hal itu. Yang kuutamakan itu adalah rasa cinta dan sayangmu padaku. Itu saja." Kata Naruto.

"Hontou?"

"Hm, Hontou"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto tersebut, Itachi tersenyum tipis karena dirinya merasa sangat senang dan bangga pada Naruto. Ia begitu bahagia mempunyai istri pengertian seperti Naruto, didalam hati Itachi berjanji, ia akan terus memberikan kebahagiaan pada Naruto, meskipun itu adalah hal yang mustahil sekalipun.

"Baiklah, aku bekerja dulu ya sayang, ittekimasu." pamit Itachi lembut dan mencium singkat bibir Naruto di depan pintu dan akhirnya berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hm, Itterashai" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Itachi yang sedang memasukki mobilnya.

Setelah mobil Itachi sudah pergi dan tak kelihatan lagi, Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dan akhirnya masuk kedalam dapur dimana sekarang Sasuke sedang meminum jus tomatnya.

"Naruto-nee, arigatou" mulai Sasuke ketika Naruto tiba di dapur dan membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan tadi di meja makan.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengumpulkan piring kotor di meja makan.

"Untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian yang kulakukan pada Naruto-nee tadi di belokkan koridor." Sahut Sasuke to the point.

"Iya, tak masalah. Lagipula kau hanya tersandung 'kan?" jawab Naruto seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Iya, maaf waktu itu aku melamun"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan piring-piring kotor tersebut ke wastafel cuci piring.

"Ano...itu...aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu. Maaf."

"Hm? Apakah aku boleh menebak?"

"?"

"Apakah yang kau lamunkan tadi itu berbau mesum?"

Jleb!

Perkataan Naruto tepat menusuk jantungnya. Ternyata kakak iparnya itu tak hanya pintar, tapi ia juga seorang peramal. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya itu bisa membaca fikirannya dan bisa memprediksi apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Tak salah ayahnya menjadikan kakak iparnya itu guru untuknya dan kakaknya dulu.

"Tidak kok" dusta Sasuke karena merasa malu.

"Sou ka. Jadi prediksiku salah ya? tetapi kenapa waktu itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan keras di bokongku?"

"Eh?" kejut Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

"Hihihi, kau terkejut. Sepertinya aku benar. Kau memang membayangkan itu. hihihi. Ya ampun Sasuke-kun, dimana wajah stoic yang kau banggakan itu, hahaha"

"Jangan tertawa Naruto-nee!" bentak Sasuke merasa malu.

"Hahaha, maaf...maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Hihihi. Tapi Sasuke-kun, kau tak usah malu. Hal itu memang sudah sewajarnya dialami oleh anak remaja sepertimu. Kau 'kan sedang dalam masa puber, jadi aku tak heran sama sekali"

"Tetapi Naruto-nee, aku melakukannya secara tak sadar." Balas Sasuke kesal karena terus ditertawakan oleh Naruto.

"Hontou?" goda Naruto masih terus ingin mengejek Sasuke.

"Ho..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia berfikir apakah ia pantas menyerukan kata 'Hontou' kepada kakak iparnya itu. Menyerukan kata itu bukankah itu berarti ia telah berbohong kepada kakaknya? Jujur saja, ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu kepada kakak iparnya. Yang ia ingat, ia merasakan sesuatu gairah yang sangat besar untuk melakukan hal demikian, apalagi saat merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu menggoda dibagian selangkangannya waktu itu. Ia merasa seperti melakukannya secara tak sadar, karena ia merasa seperti dirasukki sesuatu. Mungkin jika suara Itachi itu tak menyerukan nama kakaknya itu, pasti perbuatannya itu bisa terus memanjang. Bahkan mungkin akan sampai lebih parah dari itu.

Tetapi, bukankah sejak tadi ia sudah berbohong kepada kakaknya? Bahkan setelah perdebatan ini? jadi untuk apa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbohong, toh ini juga untuk keselamatannya.

"Sasuke...?" seru Naruto seraya mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diam tersebut. Naruto terus menyerukan nama Sasuke, namun sayangnya tak disahuti oleh Sasuke. Tetapi selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun menjawab

"Ano ne...Naruto-nee.."

"Hm? Nani?"

"Apakah kau percaya Shinigami?" tanya Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah?" sahut Naruto tak mengerti. Didalam hatinya ia bertanya kenapa anak ini mengatakan hal yang aneh? Dan juga kenapa ia harus menyerukan kata Shinigami? Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jadinya kalau misalkan Naruto-nee dihadapkan dengan kematian? Apakah kau langsung menerimanya atau menolaknya?"

"Sasuke... doushitandai?" seru Naruto masih belum mengerti. Bahkan sekarang dirinya malah berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Naruto-nee. Aku akan segera mati." Kata Sasuke dengan mata yang memancarkan ketakutan. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya malah tersentak kaget dengan mulut ternganga dan mata melebar.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu Sasuke sambil bertanya 'Apa maksudmu?' berkali-kali, bahkan diakhir kata ia sampai-sampai harus berteriak dikarenakan Sasuke tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Sifat Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu membuat Naruto panik setengah mati. Yah bagaimana bisa tidak panik, orang yang berada didepannya itu tak pernah sekalipun mengekpresikan satu pun ekspresinya sebelumnya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang, ekspresinya malah terlihat jelas. Bahkan tepat didepan matanya.

"Aku telah bertemu Shinigami Aneki" Jawab Sasuke akhirnya dengan ekspresi yang pertama kali Naruto lihat, yakni ketakutan.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? sebenarnya apa yang merasukkimu Sasuke-kun! Apa itu Shinigami? Dan kenapa kau bilang 'kau akan segera mati'? bicara Sasuke-kun! Jelaskan padaku?!" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia mulai mengucurkan air matanya merasa benar-benar sangat khawatir kepada Sasuke. Ia sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai adiknya, jadi ia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab pada apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke, dan ia merasa harus melindunginya, bahkan jika hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil sekalipun.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan apa itu Shinigami kepadamu, wanita pirang" seru seseorang setelah pertanyaan Naruto kepada Sasuke terhenti. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Sasuke dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya merasa terkejut kepada apa yang ia pandangi sekarang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengekspresikan wajah polos yang seakan-akan tak mengenali siapa orang yang tertangkap oleh matanya tersebut.

"Dare?" tanya Naruto.

'Ke-ke-kenapa...di-di-dia ad-ada disini...? I-Ino si Shinigami!' batin Sasuke dalam hati masih dengan memancarkan mata ketakutan. Sedangkan Ino yang berdiri tegas didepan matanya malah tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang ketakutan tersebut.

"Atashi wa SHINIGAMI desu!"

TBC


End file.
